


Mind and Body

by TheHylianBatman



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHylianBatman/pseuds/TheHylianBatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bill Cipher possessed Dipper Pines, he decided to go and have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind and Body

 

WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING

 

This fanfiction contains non-consensual sexual intercourse (or rape), technical incest, and sexual activity between two minors.

 

  
If you are not in a safe place to view such a work or such things may be offensive or triggering to you, I recommend you go look at [this](https://goo.gl/SVArn8) instead. [  
](https://goo.gl/SVArn8)

 

This fic is not attempting to make light of rape, parody it, or joke about it. If you are a victim, I am so sorry that another person was that cruel to you. You're wonderful.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, I'll hold my horses. I'll hold them... you monster."

 

Dipper Pines -or, at least, Dipper Pines' body- turned around and disappeared into the wings of the stage.

 

The body was on stage because the body's sister, Shooting Star, was putting on a play. Or something.

 

Whatever, Bill Cipher didn't care. As long as he got his hands on that journal, he would be fine with whatever happened.

 

The body sat on a box backstage, waiting for the cue, when the monster announced intermission.

 

  
_Oh, good, we're that much closer_ , Bill thought.

 

Suddenly, something weird happened. It was like... a part of his body suddenly became much more sensitive.

 

_What's going on?_

 

Bill tracked the sudden new feelings to the lower body. Then the pelvic area. Then the crotch.

 

_Oh, this stupid thing!_

 

The body broke into a smile as it's hand felt the slowly-hardening penis in the pants.

 

_Can't have this. I should take care of it! Who to use, who to use, who to use..._

 

  
_~~Monster~~ _ _No._

 

  
_~~Sweets~~ _ _No._

 

  
_~~Ice Bag~~ _ _No._

 

  
_~~Question Mark~~ _ _Definitely not!_

 

  
_~~Fish~~ _ _Not_ **_that_ ** _stupid._

 

_Shooting Star... Eh, why not? The turmoil will probably leave the journal undefended, so it'll work out._

 

The body stood up and headed for Star's dressing room.

 

* * *

 

Mabel was getting a drink when the door burst open and Dipper walked in.

 

Dipper -or rather, Dipper's spirit that had been pulled out of his body- quickly shrunk down the puppet he had been planning to use to talk to Mabel.

 

"Hey, Dipper."

 

"Hey, sister! Everything okay with you?"

 

"I'm just concerned. I feel like the show's going okay, and I'm nervous I'm gonna mess it up somehow."

 

"Well, anything's possible! Who knows what's gonna happen?!"

 

  
_Bill, what are you doing?_ Dipper asked in the mindscape. Bill didn't answer. He took off the massive coat that was part of the costume, leaving him in just the sweater, shirt, and pants.

 

"Dipper, put your coat back on, we have to go."

 

"But I thought we could stay in here for a little while and talk!" Dipper said as he slowly backed to the door, Mabel following him.

 

He bumped into it, and quickly reached down to the knob and turned the lock.

 

Mabel stopped about a foot in front of Dipper.

 

"Come on, grab your coat and let's go!"

 

Dipper suddenly sprang forward, grabbing her by her shoulders and knocking her on her back onto the floor.

 

"Whoa! Dipper, this is not..."

 

Mabel trailed off as she saw a hand go down to Dipper's pants. It unzipped the fly, reached in, and pulled out the penis she hadn't seen in quite a few years.

 

Mabel's brow furrowed, and she looked at her brother.

 

"...Dipper?"

 

The same hand shot up Mabel's skirt, grabbed her underwear, pulled them down, and went back to the shoulder it had been on.

 

Mabel was about to freak out when she felt it.

 

  
It was long and hot and foreign and  _wrong_ and  _ohmygodwhatisdipperdoing_

 

Her eyes wide and her mouth caught agape, she let her head fall back as her brother forced himself onto her.

 

She didn't make any sound, and couldn't if she wanted to. Her mind was simply drawing a blank; it was practically shut off.

 

  
"Oh, yeah, it's been  _forever_ since I did a human!" The body said as the pace picked up.

 

In the Mindscape, Dipper was screaming.

 

_GET OFF MY SISTER!_

 

"Heh heh, no way, Pine Tree! She's much too nice for me to just stop! You might wanna give her a try sometime!"

 

Dipper's dick twitched as the orgasm hit him, semen shooting out into his sister.

 

Dipper stood up, fixed himself, and prepared to leave.

 

"That was nice, Star! Hope you had as much fun as I did! Gotta go get that journal now! Bye!"

 

Dipper reached for the doorknob, and then suddenly stopped.

 

He started panting, as if he needed to sneeze, and his eyes became half-lidded.

 

And then Dipper fell backwards, unconcious.

 

Dipper (the spirit) saw Bill fly out of his body to parts unknown, and seized his chance.

 

He leapt back into his body, his eyes opening up to glorious color.

 

He sat up, sending a hand to his forehead. Everything hurt.

 

_Wait, where's-_

 

_ohmygod_

 

In a flash, Dipper looked over to where his sister was laying on the floor, knees up and underwear around her ankles, head flat on the floor, mouth still wide open.

 

"Mabel!"

 

No response.

 

He got up and rushed to her, getting on his knees at her side.

 

She just kept staring at the ceiling for a second, and then looked at him.

 

Tears started welling in her eyes, and her breathing sped up.

 

"Mabel, are you-"

 

"Don't touch me!"

 

Mabel quickly flipped over and scrambled to the corner, quickly getting her knees up to her chin and her arms around them.

 

"Mabel, I-"

 

"Don't say anything! Just leave!"

 

"I-"

 

"DIPPER! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

 

"I... I'm sorry, Mabel."

 

Something was thrown at him; he didn't see what.

 

He turned, unlocked the door, and left.

 

* * *

 

Neither of the twins went home when summer ended.

 

A few days after the show, Dipper simply disappeared. He was last seen by Wendy walking out of the Mystery Shack. He had the Journal under his arm, and his eyes were cast low.

 

Mabel, on the other hand, was completely pyschologically broken after the ordeal. Gone was the dorky, fun-loving girl that had been Mabel; now, she was cynical, bitter and introverted.

 

She never married, never had kids, never even really dated again.

 

Her life was ruined.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Mind and Body  
> Work Code: THB0006  
> Primary Author: TheHylianBatman  
> Additional Author(s): N/A  
> Proofreader: TheHylianBatman  
> Written on: Monday, June 22nd, 2015  
> Updated: N/A  
> Version: 1.0
> 
> I am not happy with this fic. I am not proud of this fic. I hate this fic, and I hate myself for writing it. You should hate me, too.


End file.
